The major efforts of this project are directed at developing novel diagnostic tools essential for controlling the spread of human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV-1 and HIV-2), by using various confirmatory supplemental tests. The specific aim of this study is to develop a rapid and sensitive diagnostic assay for detection of HIV-1 in blood specimens. This project takes advantage of the body of knowledge obtained on HIV activation (Sadaie and Hager, Virol. 202: 513, 1994) and aims to establish a diagnostic assay based on virus activation. This approach can determine the level of latent proviral burden in peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBMCs) of HIV-1 infected individuals. Also, the level of reactivated viral RNA load in the PBMCs of HIV-1 infected "long-term non-progressors" are currently studied.